christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Brussels bombings
On 22 March 2016, three large explosions happened in the Belgian capital Brussels. Two bombs exploded at Brussels Zaventem Airport and one exploded at Maalbeek metro station. According to the Belgian Health Ministry, there have been at least 31 confirmed deaths and over 250 reported injuries. Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) has publicly claimed responsibility for the attack. There are three suspects. Two were suicide bombers and Belgian police are currently searching for the third one. Background Belgium is part of the war on ISIL in Iraq. About 500 foreign fighters in Syria and Iraq are Belgian. The fighters mostly come from immigrant families. Belgium has been under attacks in the past. In May 2014, a gunman attacked the Jewish Museum of Belgium, killing four people. In January 2015, Security men stopped a group maybe planned a second Charlie Hebdo shooting. The operation resulted in the deaths of two members of the group. In August 2015, a man shot and stabbed people on a train in Brussels, before being stopped by passengers. The attackers that were part of the November 2015 Paris attacks were based in Molenbeek, and the city of Brussels was closed for five days to search for people. On 18 March 2016, Salah Abdeslam, who possibly was part of the Paris attacks, was caught, and at least one other suspect is still free. Bombing Locations Brussels Airport Two explosions took place in the airport's departure hall. People killed and harmed At least 31 people were killed and more than 230 others were harmed. Three Americans, Mormon missionaries, were seriously injured, as well as a member of the U.S. military and his family. The U.S. Embassy in Brussels asked U.S. citizens not to use buses and subways. ISIS attacked Brussels Two men used bombs to kill themselves at Brussels Airport. The police is looking for a third man seen with them in CCTV photo from the airport. ISIL said it was behind the attack. Hours after the attacks, police went into a home in Schaarbeek, a north of Brussels, where they found a nail bomb, chemicals, and an ISIL flag. One man was arrested, but then released. The attackers Belgian authorities said two brothers, Khalid and Ibrahim el-Bakraoui, both Belgians with criminal records — were among the three suicide bombers who attacked the Brussels metro and airport. The brothers are believed to have links to last year’s Paris attacks, and to Salah Abdeslam. There third man who appeared on the cameras is still free after he ran away when his bomb didn't explode. Europe says "no" to fear After the attacks in Brussels, European leaders said terror will not scare them. In Belgium, officials declared three days of national mourning. Belgian Prime Minister said that Charles Michel sent a message to the people behind the attacks, saying, "to those who have chosen to be barbarous enemies of freedom, democracy and fundamental values ... we remain united as one." In its message claiming responsibility, ISIS noted in a twitter post that "What will be coming is worse." The world is sad People shared cartoons and showed sadness in black, yellow and red, the colors of the Belgian flag. Others put messages of solidarity with #JeSuisBruxelles, or "I am Brussels," an ode to a similar outpouring with #JeSuisCharlie after the Charlie Hebdo attack in January 2015. Some people invited tourists stuck after the airport was shut into their homes using #OpenHouse. French cartoonist Jean Plantureux, who goes by Plantu, drew an emotional cartoon for French newspaper Le Monde. A crying person wrapped in a French flag hugs a crying person with a Belgian flag, suggesting solidarity between the two countries. People in Brussels and elsewhere brought flowers and lit candles to show how sad they are after the attacks. References Category:2016 in Europe Category:2010s in Belgium Category:Attacks on buildings and structures in Europe Category:Brussels Category:Flemish Brabant Category:Islamic State Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in Europe Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in the 2010s Category:March 2016 events Category:Mass murder in 2016 Category:Massacres in Europe Category:Terrorist incidents in 2016 Category:Terrorist incidents in Europe in the 2010s